charryarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Schizo Fibona
Meanings Name Schizo Fibona Obviously the first name comes from the disease "schizophrenia". Fibona is short for the fibonacci spiral. Fibona is a name to give a bit of irony, for the fibonacci spiral is a symbol that gives balance to a lot of things because of it's design and the equations behind it while Schizo is full of imbalances, like the fight she has in her mind against Halkel and herself against her laziness. Halkel is shorten of the German word "Halbdunkel" which means 'half dark'. Schizo named her other half that because as much as she hates the other personality for joining and taking so much of her mind, she knows that it's helped her stay alive and also is forcing her to do more and stop being as lazy. She also named it Halkel because of how it sounds when pronounced. 'Hal-kel' almost sounds like 'half-kill' because of her hate and wish for that personality to die and leave her alone. Trolltag Her troll tag is catatonicAsari. Catatonic comes from the word "catatonia" which is an 'abnormality of movement and behavior arising from a disturbed mental state.' This disorder can sometimes go hand and hand with schizophrenia. Asari is another name for the god Osiris which is her zodiac sign. Personality Part of why Schizo is designed as a person with a split personality is because of her zodiac. Those under Osiris are known for having a split in their personality and being indecisive about everything. Each side of her personality fits traits of each side of the spectirum people under his sign are note of having. Aggressive tendences that don't realize their aggressiveness and control and the other side someone more fragile and laid back. Another reason why I decided though on the split personality is part of the reference to the story of Osiris when Seth killed him and hid his pieces of his body through out the desert. With that story we have the the main personality of the body, Schizo who just enjoyed doing her thing, not bothering people and enjoying life and knowledge, like Osiris did, being over taken by an aggressor and that is what cuts her and starts to destroy her, as Osiris was cut up and destroyed by his brother. Interests Why I have her interested in finding out information about her ancestors is because it seems like it takes a lot to find any information about someone with your same symbol and it's hard to do, just like looking for body parts in a large desert. Which is another part of Osiris' story. Instead of it being her finding the pieces a body she's finding the pieces to her history and possibly of herself. Weapon I chosen a walking staff is because when traveling around in, say, a desert or any area, most people carry a stick with them to help them with carrying their body weight during the journey and for basic projection along the way, and it is useful to make sure the steps before you are safe before you step on them yourself. Another reason is because of the idea for that as her weapon is because a stick is more of a, 'trips you and runs away' kind of weapon when you think about it. Which I was inspired to have as part of her design because of the Legend of the Monkey King, who used a stick as his weapon and he didn't really do any straight fighting. He instead he did more trickster like things, like Schizo would do to get out of the fight and avoid confrontation. Planet The Acient Egyptain symbol for the heart was basically in the shape of a jar with handles. Loops or multiple circles can be a symbol of couciousness and how twisted, confusing, and distorted it is. Enter Name Pages Schizo Your name is SCHIZO FIBONA. You are a very SPLIT person. Though on most occasions you can stay on one side or another, usually they seem to COME OUT AT ONCE. They meaning yourself and your other half. You don't really like her, him, whatever it is that has INFECTED your mind since you were a young wiggler. You have sense named it HALKEL and you really wish it'd GO AWAY. Halkel aside you have many INTERESTS, even though you are quite LAZY and rather do nothing at all, though you will do things when INSPIRED. Ever since learning about the possibilities of ANCESTORS you haven't been able to drop your curiosity on what they were like and how they effect your life. Sometimes you wonder if this CURSE you have was brought on you because of one of them. From searching for information on them you have come to notice an interest in ARCHEOLOGY which has made you quite a useful tool for one of your FRIENDS. As mentioned before you are lazy and because of that you AVOID FIGHTING. Fighting takes up so much energy and it's too much for someone as lazy as you to manage. Instead you are known for using CLEVER TRICKERY to get yourself out of battles with the least amount of effort possible. Though if you feel up to it you will fight using STRATEGY that Halkel likes to purposely SCREW UP so she can BLOW SHIT UP. Speaking of fighting your weapon is a WALKING STAFF. It does have a BLADE INSIDE, but you tend to not use it. Most say it's a pretty USELESS weapon, but you take it for what it's worth. TRAVELING a lot it's nice to have something to lean on. Oh, in your laziness you forgot to talk about your FRIENDS. You don't really mind them, most of the time, but the rest of the time you're too LAZY TO REPLY. They probably are sick of waiting for you to respond so half the time you wonder why they even bother to message you. Your trolltag is catatonicAsari and you Speak vvith a very split voice. Though you sornetirnes question vvhy you put so rnuch effort to type as rnuch as you clo. What will you do? Halkel As previously mentioned you've been named HALKEL. You like to believe you are the most DOMINATE force inside Schizo's brain and do your best to PROVE IT to everyone you meet, even if it means BLOWING SHIT UP. Especially when that's the case. You can't help it. You're ADDICTED to explosions and you cannot get enough of them. So much so you could say blowing shit up has become a HABIT that you more than happy to never break. Though your real habit is TAKING STUFF APART. You like to break things, but most importantly you like to figure out what's INSIDE something and to do so, you have to BREAK it. TROLLS are your favorite to take apart, but SCHIZO doesn't like it very much and always tries to stop you. Unlike your other half you love to FIGHT and are known for being quite AGGRESSIVE though you think people are just saying that because they can't HANDLE YOUR DIRECTNESS. You love to us different forms of EXPLOSIVES to fight, but also the use of the BLADE hidden in the walking staff Schizo carries around. Because of your directness half of your body is known to be DAMAGED, but you like it that way. You think it adds a bit more STYLE to your bland existence. You're happy Schizo agreed to SPLIT the body ownership in half so you can keep your damaged style without a complaint from the lazy half if she can bring herself to mention it. As much as you HATE to admit it. You LIKE talking to people on that STUPID chat program. When Schizo is too lazy to answer you like to TAKE OVER the conversations and talk under her handle. Though you like talking with a SPLIT VOICE like Schizo you PREFER TO SPEAK VVITH ALL YOUR SUPPOSED AGGRESSION AT FULL FORCE. What will you do? Gallery Schizo with horns.png|Schizo Talksprite Schizo color.png Category:Female Category:Other OCs